The invention relates to mechanical means by which auxiliary lenses are attached to spectacles at the bridge.
A spectacle frame having an attachable one-piece slide-on rim is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,103 to Meeker. In Meeker, a spectacle frame includes a magnetic material secured to the front face of the frame for facilitating attachment of an auxiliary frame. The lens rim cover also includes a magnetic strip for engaging with the magnetic material of the spectacle frame.
Other typical auxiliary eyeglass attachments are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,537 to Sadler, U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,054 to Chao, U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,961 to Ku, Canadian patent application No. 2,180,714 to Chao, Canadian patent application No. 2,235,897 to Chao, Canadian patent application No. 2,236,025 to Ku, Canadian patent application No. 2,223, 088 to Madison, U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,207 to Chao, Canadian patent No. 2,223,295 to Chao, German patent application No. DE 43 16 698 to Karp, PCT application No. WO 026718 to Zelman, Canadian patent application No. 2,235,917 to Chao, U.S. Pat. No. 6,542,177 to Nishioka, and PCT application no. WO 9009611 to Stemme. In all cases, the auxiliary lenses are attached to the frames by magnetic materials.
The use of magnets to attach auxiliary lenses has several drawbacks. The strength of magnets weakens over time. In addition, magnetic attachment means are only effective in association with selected metal frames, unless magnets are embedded in the frames of the eyeglasses.
This requires cavities in the frames for engaging with the magnetic members such that the strength of the frames is compromised. Also, there is some literature which suggests that magnets placed near the body may alter body chemistry or physiology.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,611 to Ku teaches auxiliary glasses with magnets located on upper and lower flanges which extend backwardly to the primary bridge, which is also equipped with upper and lower magnets corresponding to the auxiliary glasses magnets. The insertion of four magnets into a this confined space is difficult and therefor costly. Also, as discussed above, there are several other drawbacks associated with the use of magnets in eyeglasses. As the strength of the magnets weakens, the design taught by Ku will become ineffective.
One magnet-free method of attaching auxiliary lenses that has attempted to address these problems is the ColorClip(trademark) system. This system provides for holes drilled at various places around the outer perimeter of the auxiliary lenses. Soft plastic clips are then inserted into the holes. A similar system, ECLIPS, requires that the lenses be scored, coated with primer and glue, and rely on metal clips on the auxiliary spectacles. In both systems, the clips engage the primary spectacles. The use of these clip systems creates the risk that drilling, scoring, gluing or attaching the clips will damage the auxiliary lenses in positions, such as the upper, lower and lateral portions of the lenses, that tend to impair vision. Furthermore, each auxiliary lense must be separately attached to and removed from the primary frames. In use, the presence of the clips on the lenses may obscure vision. Also, many wearers consider the clips to be unsightly or unappealing.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a means for attaching auxiliary lenses to primary spectacles which did not rely on magnets, and did not require placement of clips on the lenses.
The present invention provides a spectacle apparatus having: (a) a primary frame adapted for fitting on a wearer""s head, the primary frame having a primary bridge medial in the primary frame; (b) a ridge extending forward from the primary bridge; (c) an indentation on a horizontal surface on the ridge; (d) two auxiliary lenses; (e) an auxiliary bridge extending between and connecting the auxiliary lenses to each other; (f) an upper projection extending rearward from the auxiliary bridge and a lower projection extending rearward from the auxiliary bridge; and (g) at least one protrusion on at least one of the projections, the protrusion configured for releasably inserting into the indentation, and the at least one the projection is elastic.
In one embodiment the spectacle apparatus has protrusions on both the projections, and the protrusions are configured for releasably inserting into at least one indentation on the ridge. In another embodiment, there are protrusions on both the projections, and the protrusions extend laterally in correspondence with at least one the indentation for releasably inserting into the indentation. In a further embodiment, the at least one protrusion extends laterally in correspondence with the indentation for releasably inserting into the indentation. In another embodiment, the indentation on the ridge extends laterally. The indentation on the ridge can be a hole through the ridge.
In an embodiment, the ridge has a ridge vertical face which extends laterally and the auxiliary bridge has an rearward vertical auxiliary bridge face which extends laterally and the faces are configured such that an interference fit between the faces prevents horizontal rotation between the primary spectacle and the auxiliary bridge. In another embodiment, the ridge has a horizontal ridge face which extends laterally and at least one projection has a projection face which extends laterally and the faces are configured such that an interference fit between the faces prevents vertical rotation between the primary spectacle and the auxiliary bridge. In a further embodiment, the ridge has a horizontal ridge face which extends laterally and at least one projection has a projection face which extends laterally and the faces are configured such that an interference fit between the faces prevents vertical rotation between the primary spectacle and the auxiliary bridge.
The protrusion may be beveled. The auxiliary bridge may be made from Polyflex(trademark) plastic or memory plastic.
The invention also provides an auxiliary spectacle apparatus, comprising: (a) two auxiliary lenses; (b) a hole in each lens; (c) an auxiliary bridge extending between and connecting the auxiliary lenses to each other; (d) an attachment for attaching the auxiliary spectacle to a primary spectacle; and (e) lens rivets extending from the auxiliary bridges through the holes to secure the lenses to the bridge. In a further embodiment, the lens rivets extend rearward from the auxiliary bridge. The lens rivets may terminate in a bulb.
The invention also provides an auxiliary spectacle bridge, comprising a bridge having: (a) lateral ends; (b) an attachment for attaching the auxiliary spectacle to a primary spectacle; and (c) lens rivets extending horizontally from the lateral ends. In a further embodiment, the lens rivets extend rearward from the auxiliary bridge.